Playing in the Forge
by Elfique
Summary: How Curufinwë got his name from his father Its cutesy small feanorian...go on...you can't resist it!


_Note: third son of Fëanor fic I've done, I think the twins are next but who knows as exams are looming. The topless Fëanor is totally random but is just a reward for the Lady Sérensa who gave me the ending._

Skilled

Nerdanel made her way across the grounds of her home towards the forge where she knew her family would be busy. Looking down at her youngest son as he tugged on her skirts she smiled; he looked so much like his father, black haired, strong featured.

"Mother, when will I be able to join my brothers?" Constantly wanting to be in the forge, another similarity; it was no wonder that she had given him the name Atarinke, little father. Though he was growing fast in stature, Nerdanel was reluctant to expose him to the dangers of the forge so soon.

"Not quite yet, we shall have to see what your father says," she answered him; biting her lip she hoped Fëanor would not let him join his brothers just yet.

They reached the forge in perfect timing: Nerdanel quickly greeted her other sons before they could rush off and ignore her. Turning them all back around to wipe soot off their faces she looked to the forge entrance and saw her husband emerging. She smiled at the sight of him: he had left for the forge in the early hours of the morning. It seemed so long since the morning before when she had last seen him. As she checked Neylafinwë had removed all the grime from his face, Nerdanel noticed Fëanor removing his tunic so he could wash himself properly.

She wandered towards him and wrapped her arms about him, kissing him on the cheek. "Did our sons behave themselves?"

"Of course, they are all progressing well…but there is always room for another,"

"But Atarinke is still young!" Nerdanel protested

"He is fully capable, you know that." Fëanor glanced at his sons who were out in the sun "Where is he?"

A sudden, motherly panic gripped Nerdanel as she too looked around and could not see him, then she saw the forge door still open. Frowning she started to move towards it, but her husband held her back.

"He will come to no harm; he is clever and has the skill and sense not to touch anything still hot or sharp." The words brought no comfort to Nerdanel, who still looked agitatedly at the open doorway, noticing this Fëanor sighed.

"If you must, just watch from the door and be silent. I wish to see what happens."

Atarinke had seen his chance and had not missed it. Once his father had left the forge and his mother was occupied with his brothers he dashed in through the open doorway. Looking around the forge in wonder, his hands strayed to the metals and gems left around on the worktops. His desire to work in there with his brothers was now increased, surely his father would understand. Atarinke frowned, why his mother was so against him working in the forge he would never know.

There seemed too many things of majesty to take in as he walked around. Nearing the back of the large forge, Atarinke found a workbench with many wires laid out upon it. Reaching forwards he picked up a cut length of copper and began to bend it with his hands. Surprised at how easy it was to shape the metal strands Atarinke took another wire, but this time gold.

When both wires had been shaped to his satisfaction, he began to bind them together, gently twisting them so the shape he had strove to create would not be lost. Holding his creation up, Atarinke admired his work and turned to run out and show his parents and brothers. Seeing his mother and father standing in the doorway watching him he jumped, but smiling ran towards them. Surely he would be allowed to work with his brothers now!

Nerdanel smiled as her son presented her with the small wire flower he had been working on, "It is beautiful," she told him. Fëanor nodded in agreement and then took the creation from her hands to inspect it.

"I think you shall come to the forge tomorrow my son," he announced after a few moments, Atarinke's face lit up with delight and Nerdanel sighed slightly; once each of her sons were old enough they would be in the forge almost constantly. "Curufinwë." Nerdanel looked at her husband confused, "What was that?"

"Curufinwë," Fëanor repeated, nodding in the direction of Atarinke "I am naming him Curufinwë. He has my skills so he may have my name, and I am rarely called by that anymore."

It seemed that at first, the now Curufinwë, was unsure whether he had heard correctly, but checking the faces of his parents again, his hearing was confirmed.

_And he played in forges for the rest of his days…_

_Note two: this ending was rather random but I thought it was sweet etc etc. so its staying there : p …don't kill me. _


End file.
